Family
by Starpatchy
Summary: I always thought of us of one big family. A crime-fighting, unrelated family. That's the thing about families. Each one's different. And each one's unique. *Hotch/OC* *Team Fic*


**Team and OC! Yeee! Written from first-person. May continue and become a multi-chapter fic. I dunno. We'll see.**

I sat there, listening to Hotch, Reid, and Rossi discuss how the UNSUB was a narcissistic something or other. I loved when they did this, especially when the entire team was there, occasionally butting in with some important information. I just loved listening to their voices, and that's when I realized something.

"I just realized something," I said suddenly.

Everyone stopped talking, looking over at me. With an IQ higher than Reid's, I was usually the one with leads. Everyone listened to me during a case, and that power was probably something someone like me shouldn't possess.

I was a happy, go-lucky 25 year old with an IQ of 189, who had as many scholarships as I did weird ideas. It was no wonder I was quickly recruited to the BAU, which had been my dream since I was 16. I had instantly clicked with everyone on the team, especially Garcia, JJ, and Emily. They were pretty much my best friends. Me and Reid were both huge Doctor Who fans, so we were buddies. Me and Morgan just clicked, and I might have had the slightest crush on him. Me and Rossi both loved matchmaker, so we enjoyed hanging out. Me and Hotch...well, needless to say, we were pretty much exact opposites. It wasn't that I didn't like him, in fact, it was the complete opposite. I liked him more than I should, but I was kind of letting that fade...kind of. We were still pretty close though, and he didn't usually mind if I played with his hair and stuff like that.

One thing was for sure though, me and the BAU, we were some of the best of buddies.

The team stared expectantly at me, and I could feel my face redden. I'd wanted to tell them this for a while, because I felt like it was true and worth sharing. I swallowed hard.

Emily sent me a look saying 'are you ok?'. I just nodded slowly.

"Uh..." I stuttered.

Morgan waved his hand in front of my face, waking me a little. "You okay?"

I nodded, swallowing again. "Never mind, it wasn't important," I smiled, hoping they'd drop the matter.

Hotch had a look of concern written across his face, and I could feel my face redden even more at his intense gaze.

 _God, he's so hot when he's worried,_ I thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hotch asked.

I nodded, smiling. "I'm fine."

"If you had something to say, please, say it," Rossi pressed.

I sighed in defeat, knowing they'd probably just keep prying. Since I'd joined the team, they'd all become a bit childish. In fact, I were pretty sure I'd made them all turn into 25 year olds for a few days.

I smiled, twiddling my thumbs and playing with the pencil on the table. "It's just..." I chuckled. "Never mind, it's silly."

"Come on! Tell us!" JJ grinned. "It can't be that bad!"

Even as JJ said it, there was a sarcastic tone in her voice. The whole team chuckled, a few breaking out in fits of laughter.

"What next? You gonna tell us you're a drill sergeant?" Morgan snorted.

"If anyone's a drill sergeant, it's Hotch," Rossi grinned at the Unit Chief.

"Hey! They're both the team weirdos!" Prentiss laughed.

The whole team was laughing at us and we were both glaring.

"Perfect for each other!"

"Loners!"

"Boring!"

"Weirdos!"

Hotch gave them all his infamous Hotchner Glare, but it didn't really work.

The insults continued to come, until Hotch finally put an end to it.

"Shut up!" Hotch shouted, standing up.

The whole team went quiet, and I had to hold back a smile.

"Sorry, Hotch, we got carried away," Rossi said.

"We've got work to do," Hotch growled. "Now stop picking on Aria. If anything, she's the best one on the team."

I blushed, sending him a thankful glance. 'Thanks' I mouthed.

His face reddened as he sat back down, and he looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

Had he really just stood up for me? He was so cute when he blushed! New goal: get Hotch to blush more often.

"Say what you were gonna say, Aria," JJ said, looking apologetic.

"Well, I was just thinking that..."

Hotch sent me an encouraging smile to continue.

"I was just thinking that...we're a family," I knew I was blushing.

Hesitation followed.

"Aren't we?" I asked, nervously.

Hotch smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Yeah. We are," he said.

"We are, aren't we?" JJ grinned.

Soon enough the entire team was grinning and laughing, making jokes.

"I'd say Hotch is the dad, and we're all kids," Prentiss smiled.

"Nah," I shrugged. "I'd say I could be the mom."

That was when I realized what I had said. I tried to shrug it off, but I caught the smirks passing throughout the team. Crap. I was doing a horrible job hiding this crush of mine.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Uh, let's get to work so we can catch this guy."

 **Continue?**


End file.
